In recent years, telephony applications and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) have found applications in numerous settings. Such technology has enabled clients to establish communication to outside devices such as phones or applications. However, the nature of most network configurations requires usage of a traditional mobile telephony or landline telephony platform. This seriously limits the type of applications of internet-based telephony. Additionally, real-time communication on the internet has become possible through numerous advancements. Such possibilities have in part been brought about by the browser support of real-time protocols. One such protocol is WebRTC, which provides javascript APIs for real-time communication capabilities in a web browser. One problem with real-time communication is that other real-time communication protocols are available and there is no ubiquitous solution. This limits the functionality available through the WebRTC protocol alone. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful system and method for real time communication with a client application, such that the client can utilize an Internet browser and/or native application on a computer and/or mobile device for making and/or receiving real time communications. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.